


满月吻

by sugariness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugariness/pseuds/sugariness
Summary: 他弯着眼睛，从被子里伸出一只手来缠金珉奎搭在膝上的手指，低烧中的男孩像熬煮中的桃酱，不论是表面鼓胀的气泡还是沸腾后从边沿滴坠的汁液都滚烫又甘甜。
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 11





	满月吻

**Author's Note:**

> 双向出轨/少量珉灰描写/注意避雷

/  
他们吻起来并不一样，金珉奎想。

半夜文俊辉从梦魇中惊醒，合眼时蜷身背对他，睡熟之后反而回转过来，他的梦大概很凉，才会向潮热呼吸靠近，背离逃避的本意。

深眠的脸在阴影里藏一半露一半，嘴唇盈亮被月光浸泡显得冰冷又饱满，两粒细痣，高的唇峰，是笑起来漂亮的形状。

他和文俊辉以前常常接吻，星梦破碎的男人有着需要被百倍呵护的脆弱质感，不自在的肢体动作，一段对话中无数次道歉的习惯，总是低敛的温顺的眼。想让他振作起来又不知道如何表达的时候金珉奎就会吻他，并没有情欲前提只是贴着他的嘴唇同他讲话：俊辉最近都不笑好可惜，说完这句之后将脸移开，只用手撑着他的后颈拇指摩挲细软的短发，猫一样的男人被哄着露出柔软又羞怯的笑，接着是第二个吻。

他们多少都算彼此初恋，起码是初次认真交往的关系，吻的质感钉在同一维度里无法比较，直到被徐明浩抓住领带勾住肩膀下压两片嘴唇狠狠撞上，金珉奎才发现原来吻与吻其实不同。

文俊辉亲起来很软，是落在雪地里的糖果，沉默着塌陷又沉默着冬眠，温柔体贴几乎没有声响，雪不会变甜，糖也依然保持着糖的形状，永远是两件东西互相挤压对方到极限也无法变成一件。

徐明浩的嘴唇小巧颜色细淡，润唇膏的薄荷香气似乎并不性感，吻上去才发现是提前误判，金珉奎被吻得飘然，直到下唇被对方的牙齿啃碾出红才有疼痛的实感。

男孩环着他的肩膀喊他老师，一个字里藏一颗石头，心脏被石头刺破干瘪下去，金珉奎被咬得好痛硌得好痛，接吻原来是这么痛又这么舒服的事吗，他昏头昏脑想着又被吻住，对方睫羽颤抖吻得动情往自己几秒前制造出的创口上贴邦迪，一句不需要言语的:我爱你所以你也该爱我。

文俊辉不会这样同他接吻，他总是柔柔承受住一切好像在说“谢谢你爱我”，没有自己的意见，不知道是够爱所以没必要提及，还是这爱意从开始就浓度不够，蒸发后剩在底部的盐少得可怜。

金珉奎看着文俊辉紧闭眼皮下停滞的眼珠知道他今晚其实并没有梦，他们躺在一起，甚至连异梦的权利都失去。

我们还爱对方吗？

他以前没想过问的，现在也不能再问了。

/  
因为两个人的时间重叠在斜阳低坠的傍晚于是他们总饿着肚子做爱，饥饿放大情欲吞食的本能，在狭窄的、一张床就能占满的单人公寓，让交融的热泼进无解的空洞。

背入时男孩的肩胛高高耸立像妖精嶙峋的骨翅，金珉奎隐约觉得心脏会被他的骨头刺穿于是用手撑住床板挺动，不敢将身体完全压覆下去。

徐明浩对他而言易碎又危险，恐惧转换成狂乱很方便，他握住那节细薄腰肢，指腹陷落发白的印记，狠狠破开男孩身体听到餍足的抽泣——瓷器叮当落地碎裂的声响，心底没由来涌起一阵安全的满足。

他没办法在外面呆太久总归有家要回，坐在床沿边拧纽扣边问徐明浩要不要帮忙清理，赤裸着散发出颜料味道的男孩将脸闷进枕头，懒懒抬高一只手摇晃。

“我会自己看着办的，老师先回去吧”

听起来真的很独立，似乎非常习惯缺失温存结尾的情事，金珉奎没有多想，收拾好之后嘱咐一句记得吃晚饭就离开。

接着整整两天没有见到人也没有收到电话和短讯，在下午上课的人潮里见到口罩遮到眼底的男孩，没忍住疾步冲上去揽着肩膀一路走到少人的地段才放手。徐明浩肿着眼皮嗓子完全烧哑了，金珉奎很费力才听懂他的话:那天做完之后实在很累，没有清理没有吃饭甚至没有盖好被子，就这么睡到凌晨两点被冻醒之后烧起来。

今天感觉好多了所以我回来上课，他挥开金珉奎想探到额头测温的手，背着写生用的画板走出几步摇摇晃晃好像要飘，金珉奎皱着眉头把人喊住，被教授教唆翘课这种事还是头一回遇到，陪着去校外的诊所开了药又走到住处，烧水开窗掖好被角，拖了椅子在旁边坐下。

“这样真的好奇怪”

徐明浩顶着用来降温的冰袋突然沙哑地笑起来，金珉奎正检查药的用量和不适反应，听到这话随意回了一句为什么奇怪。

“就是很奇怪啊，你来这个房间不是为了和我做爱”，他忍住不适艰难地润了润嗓子，“平时这样躺着和老师做爱很舒服，今天这样躺着看老师给我冲药剂也很舒服，不怪吗，太怪了”

他弯着眼睛，从被子里伸出一只手来缠金珉奎搭在膝上的手指，低烧中的男孩像熬煮中的桃酱，不论是表面鼓胀的气泡还是沸腾后从边沿滴坠的汁液都滚烫又甘甜。

手机在风衣口袋里震了两下，是文俊辉发来的信息，徐明浩盯着发光的屏幕看了几秒之后将脸扭向一边露出过长的发尾，金珉奎看着那人支起毛毯锋利的肩膀，发出信息。

>临时被调了晚课今天不回来吃饭 俊自己一个人也不要随便应付 

这不是第一个他为了徐明浩向文俊辉说的谎。

/  
“这个”，文俊辉的食指点在衬衫上一道黄色颜料的旁边，“我洗不掉，用去渍剂也不行，还要留着吗”

金珉奎关掉吸尘器凑近了看，男友的手指显然为洗掉色渍浸在凉水里很久，指尖和指节都泛红，他移开目光，“先留着吧，穿在正装里看不出来的”

男人顺从地点头将衣服丢进晾衣框，像突然想起什么似的对金珉奎笑了，“你又在学生漆壁画的时候往旁边走了是不是？”

“没有”，金珉奎取下积攒灰尘悬挂的布袋，“我最近在...试着画画”

“下次记得带围布”，文俊辉端着晾衣框往阳台走，并没有怀疑什么。

衬衫被挂起在阳光下垂坠，没拧干的水顺着边沿滴落，顽固的爬在胸口位置鲜黄的印记只是褪去一点点颜色——徐明浩第一次和金珉奎见面时留在他身上的颜色。

金珉奎无数次回想起那个午后，鸟的叫声很倦，树叶摆动的频率也慢，他在钢琴教室照例练琴，艺术变成糊口的工具，练习不为精进而是像咀嚼米饭一样变成不需要花时间去思考意义的事情，并不算百分百投入，所以那道狭长的、投在地面延伸过来的影子，他立刻就发现了。

不速之客站在门口停了一会儿径直走进来坐下，金珉奎闻到颜料的味道——不算刺鼻，但毕竟不熟悉所以存在感颇为强烈，更换画纸的沙沙声，画笔金属边缘和调色盘小却频繁的碰撞，色块在纸上涂叠的次数，他留心听着，心思飞离乐谱却不至于使乐曲中断。

他其实惊讶，有人闯进了他的琴房——文俊辉就从不会这样，对方不仅闯入，还在离他不远的地方将自己的世界展开细致描画，他画画，偶尔看他，那种热烈又无法消退的好奇要将琴键都烙出洞来。

午休结束了，学生的声音从低到高常春藤那样攀上琴房的窗沿，金珉奎合上琴盖站起来抻展裤管因为久坐压出的辙印，第一次将目光落在画画的人身上，是个高挑单薄的男孩，衣袖卷了几周依然箍不住细瘦手臂，要落不落地挂着，注意力集中在纸上所以并不知道他靠近。

“快上课了”

教授站到他身边好意提醒，男孩却像受到惊吓似的提高肩膀，画笔从手中脱落，下意识要接反而弹起在金珉奎衬衫上画出宛若流星斜斜的一道。

男孩愣在原地，手指死死撑住桌面，金珉奎拾起那支作乱的笔轻轻摆在他手边转而看向那张画——幽蓝背景散落明黄痕迹，落笔在底部放松手腕向上甩出，一场焰火从湖心升起。

“你画的是我正在弹的曲子”

男孩被这句话吸引，抬起目光和他撞上。

“你...您看出来了”

金珉奎心里一动，表情也变柔和，他不由自主伸出手去碰未干的画纸，留下一枚指纹像湖面晕开的涟漪。

“很漂亮，油画——是你最喜欢的吗？”

“大家都这么说，但我”，男孩垂眸凝视那枚指纹，无意识地将下唇卷到牙齿后面咬着，薄薄绯红的一条线，他掀起眼皮看向金珉奎，紧张雾那样消散露出赤裸的吸引，“如果老师您喜欢，那我就喜欢”

教授并不擅长应付这样的局面，对他抱持爱意的学生不是没有，可都会因着他和文俊辉确凿的恋爱关系自行消化迷恋，眼前的男孩显然知道这件事还依然选择直进，该说是太有勇气还是。

趁他失语沉默的空隙，男孩收拾好画具眼看就要走出琴房，金珉奎抬高音调叫住他，“名字，你叫什么”

对方没说话只是笑着晃动手指在空气里写字，等金珉奎从水波里辨别出落款“the 8”，再次抬头的时候男孩已经消失，他的仙度瑞拉没有留下水晶鞋却留下一幅画。

/  
他知道自己正在坠落，使用教授权限在学生系统里查找神秘男孩的资料是坠落，调出他的作品申请集一幅幅看过是坠落，在男孩的公共课门口把人截住得意念出他的名字是坠落，踩着林荫道纷飞的落叶交换人生细节是坠落，将徐明浩压在琴凳上入侵也是坠落。

男孩着力点缺失，绷紧手臂牢牢勾住他的肩膀，修长的脖颈天鹅那样向后仰去，被撞得意识不清想要离琴键远些却无法控制摆动，手肘压出音符节拍也乱套。

”盖子，盖...盖起来，别弄脏琴”

他声音哑哑贴在金珉奎耳边说，年长者只好将人抱起又腾出单手合上琴盖，学校配的教具算不上名贵使用年限不短申请更换也能立刻获批，徐明浩向来自由随性，唯独在这一刻小心翼翼，他实在不明白原因。

“因为是珉奎很重要的东西”

欢爱过后徐明浩裹着毯子坐在金珉奎的腿上阖眼休息，被问到这件事时不暇思索地回答，从某天起他不再叫他老师而是叫他的名字，钢琴也好另一个爱人也好，他知道徐明浩从来没有损毁他们的念头。

“明浩，”金珉奎吻了吻男孩颈后的那枚小痣，声音听起来有同年纪不符的犹豫，“我和俊辉...没有这么容易分开，我们一起经历了很多除了彼此谁都没有的日子，实在是...”

“你爱他吗”

徐明浩望着桦树投在玻璃上的影子，问句里听不出情绪。

“爱吧，或许”

金珉奎没办法否认他和文俊辉的曾经，他们确实度过不少快乐的温柔漫溢的时光，痛苦的被恶意淹没的夜晚也互相安慰着过去，文俊辉实在是很好的伴侣。两个相处舒服的人能够彼此照料，生活没有冲突也没有波澜，如果不是徐明浩的出现，就这样到生命尽头似乎也可以。

可爱，爱是太复杂的词语，发生不分顺序运行毫无逻辑，无法责怪对的人来得太迟，也不能抱怨错的人相遇太早。纠正的过程势必伴随伤心，他不想伤害文俊辉可他们正在这么做，忽视徐明浩对自己的吸引并不能让事情回到正轨，遇到对的人是一定会坠落的，会彻底完全干脆地坠落下去。

“又不是一定要让你和他分手，保持现在这样就可以了”

男孩突然笑起来，笑声轻轻细细在夜里像极了叹息。

“你愿意这么做？”

“因为我爱你啊”，徐明浩偏过脸和他接吻，笑容沉在月光里显得静谧，“因为我爱你嘛”

/  
他们并没太多机会见面，金珉奎工作太忙，遇到举办城际钢琴比赛的日子连人都很难联络上，他原本就是计划明晰严格按照日程表做事的男人，什么时候睡觉，什么时候将演奏的礼服送去干洗，什么时候该为文俊辉预约心理医生。

秩序，生活需要秩序。

可徐明浩的出现扰乱了一切，不单是他与外界互动的规则，内在构建的支架也被男孩轻巧拆开，偷情本来就是躲在暗处挤在缝隙里才能做的事，他们在横竖方格间拼命寻找可以共处的时间，简直像两个刚刚落入情网昏头脑涨的高中生只知道靠近。

度过最开始的一个月之后他们见面不再只为了做爱，大部分时候只是在床上静静地躺着聊对各自领域的见解，金珉奎从后拥住徐明浩，顺着小臂滑落握住对方细得过分的腕骨。

他有双很漂亮的艺术家的手，手指修长骨节分明， 作画时沾染颜料看起来很性感，点缀玉石放进玻璃匣里也适合，可钢琴。他没办法想象这双手落在琴键上的样子，虽然美，美是当然，但徐明浩的手掌比他小了一圈不够覆盖琴键，就算手指纤长没有足够的力度落下去，云那样轻盈，只能积蓄雨滴无法撼动任何永恒的东西。

在这荒唐无序的漩涡中心，金珉奎时常会分不清他是爱徐明浩本身，还是爱这种悬而未决的感觉。

他从小学习钢琴，没能成为举世瞩目钢琴家却因为听感敏锐比起演奏更适合教导所以成为了老师，职业泯灭灵气，被剥夺了向深处走的权利无可奈何地向上。从教员到教授并没花太久年月，生活像一潭死水般停滞在他们身边，他知道文俊辉多少也惧怕这种一成不变，只是无法言说——为着一些敏感的理由。

而这种灵气多年之后在徐明浩的画里重新苏醒，他笔下延展出的音乐是金珉奎弹奏的那些，无谱的旋律变成色彩和形状从空中落到纸面，缠绕的过程美妙又无法预料，世界以新的速度旋转起来。

我真的爱他。

他半是欣喜半是悲哀地意识到这一点，藏匿心事手指也会诚实地出错，立在钢琴对面的青年扶了扶自己的眼镜没有说话，只是在结束之后才轻轻喊一声，“老师”。

“是圆佑啊”，突然风起在琴谱间引发骚乱，金珉奎请对方关上窗户，“最近太忙了都没有问你练习的情况，怎么样，还适应吗”

年轻男人点头，语气沉沉仿佛一本还未拆封平整的书，“挺好的，俊辉他，帮了我很多”

俊辉？

金珉奎对这个过分熟稔的称呼起疑的时间不过两秒，起身让学生落座弹奏，全圆佑弹得很好，扎实的基本功，流畅的感情递进，演奏者本身的气质也稳当笃定，这样的琴声——他不合时宜地想着——必定会击碎些什么。

他能够预料。

/  
画展在巴黎，徐明浩想要滑雪于是他们中途和队伍脱离去往临近的瑞士。

冬季的阿尔卑斯具有不真实的画的笔触，徐明浩端着相机眼睛甚至没有离开取景框，手冻得发白从关节处透出粉色，金珉奎耐心为他戴好手套，男孩眯着眼睛亲吻他的脸颊当做道谢，他们看起来那么快乐，好像永远地离开了那些欺骗与谎言。

晴朗的十二月，雪山和蓝天彼此映照，雪地透出淡蓝天幕又浅浅掺进一些银白的光亮，铁律士的缆车分三段搭乘，圆形的那座像个扁扁的金枪鱼罐头，徐明浩取下墨镜——冒着雪盲的危险——他一贯不在意世俗的安全，将手撑在玻璃上打量屏障外的一切。

静谧雪谷，远远铺展开一直延伸到天际白茫的山脉，积雪没能覆盖深黑裸露的岩壁，单调地仿佛要吞噬所有热烈和色彩。

当他着迷地望向外面的世界，金珉奎只是看着他，看着他的男孩因为兴奋整个面庞变得闪闪发亮，眼里有跳动的火光，耳边响起门德尔松的春之曲，要是无忧的，轻快的日子可以永远延续下去该多好。

或者永远停在这一秒也不错。

他们都不是第一次滑雪，游客不算太多滑道不至于拥挤，人零星散落变成渺小的棋，徐明浩此时正是爱玩的年纪，挥舞滑雪杆向下飞驰而去。

金珉奎看着他熟练地避开障碍很有老手的余裕，正准备抬起手机拍照徐明浩不知怎么回事歪扭了几下，在一段类似特技的反常动作之后终于噗通一声栽进雪地。

他急急慌慌滑过去停下，发现男孩并没有受伤只是静静躺在雪里，“快起来，不然雪水会渗到衣服里”，金珉奎伸手去拉他反被拉拽着倒下，徐明浩刚才还在哈哈大笑，现在安静地仿佛屏住了呼吸。

“我们不能呆在这里等到雪崩发生吗”

男孩说得很轻，轻得几乎被山谷中管风琴那样宏大的风声淹没。

金珉奎本想问为什么却没问出口，他其实明白徐明浩的意思，他们又默契地想到了同一件事。

如果雪崩，大雪切断道路倾塌覆盖所有生动，呼吸心跳或是脉搏，他们就可以永远留在这里，逃离这段令人羞耻充满抱歉的关系，在道路尽头获得自由。

遗憾的是直到那天结束，他们都没能如愿在最爱的时刻死去。

Fin.


End file.
